Love and Emptiness
by TQstars
Summary: Whilst on the search for Sonic, Amy bumps into a little fairy named Dite (Die-tee) who accidentally leads a demon named Inani towards her. Inani then engulfs Amy with a dark fog that instantly extracted her love in the form of various pearls and scatters them across the planet. Dite and Amy then go on the search for Amy's Heart Pearls in order to return it to her and defeat Inani.
1. Chapter 1 : Heart Pearls

It was a fine day and the sun shone brightly upon the lush green fields. A blue streak flashed by, followed by the cries of an angry, feminine voice.

"Sonic the Hedgehog you come back here right now!" Amy huffed and huffed, trying to catch up to her hero. She swung her hammer around a few times before tucking it back behind her dress. "Oohh I'm going to get you for this! How could you just run like that from me you don't always go that fast when I chase you!" She clenched her fists and swung them, "How could you Sonic! You make me so mad!" Amy sat on the ground and lay her head down on the grass. "I just wanted to say hello..."

Amy lay on the grass for a while in silence; any anger and frustrations she had long gone as she calmed down. She lazily watched the sky, imagining what the clouds were forming as they passed by. She reflected upon many things as she watched the sky; her life, her friends, her relationship with Sonic. She contemplated many things about her life.

It was sure busy with Eggman running around all the time, and even more so when other villains came into the picture. Sometimes Amy felt that she wanted to take it slow for a change, spend time with her friends and developing her relationships with them; things she couldn't always do because she was either fighting or worrying over Sonic.

Sonic...he always had her on the move that she felt her body had grown very fit to catch up. Well, she never actually caught up but her endurance certainly kept improving. He wasn't really the type to be slow about things but there were moments where he would take the time to develop his friendships. He was always good at making friends. It was something he liked to do.

The thought made Amy Rose wonder; where did she stand with Sonic? They didn't often spend time with each other despite knowing each other for a long time. She was one of his longest friends too. It could be that it was because she was a girl, but even then Amy got the inkling that he would develop his friendships with girls too.

Amy sat up and her ears folded back. Was she Sonic's friend? She loved him dearly and she knew she isn't really Sonic's girlfriend, but if she wasn't even his friend...Amy clenched a hand over her chest. She felt hurt by the thought. Was she nothing more than just a presence? No it can't be so. Sonic relied on her sometimes. He showed her he cared even if it was only by the smallest of gestures. They were friends! Right?

Suddenly a loud thunderous boom was heard. Amy's head shot around to see where it was coming from. She stood on her feet; hammer summoned as a precaution. Her eyes widened as she saw thick dark blue smoke emerging from beyond the fields, a darkened sky following behind it. She watched with a feeling of great sorrow and lonliness. She wasn't sure why but it gave her that feeling.

Amy gripped the handle of her hammer. She could try and call for Sonic but who knows where the blue blur was. She was unsure if her voice could reach her but then...he never failed to save her when the time came. Well, sometimes he was a bit late. Or he would just jump in while knowing she was in danger. Amy sighed, maybe she should just try and deal with the situation first.

She began to step back; as if preparing herself to run, but then she heard a loud squealing voice. Amy's looked up to see the source of the screaming. Her eyes widened and she tossed her hammer aside; running forward with arms wide open.

A small fairy-like creature was falling from the sky; angel wings tattered and torn, little white bobbles sparkling in the sunlight. The creature's lavender fur was matted and messy, as if they were involved in a fight moments before.

Amy ran towards the falling fairy, frantically racing to catch the small creature. She leaped into the air, and grabbed with her hands; pulling them close to her as she swung her legs to land on her feet. Her experiences growing up allowed her to land gracefully. She got onto her knees and examined the fairy in her arms; safe, good.

"Are you alright?" She asked. But the fairy could only murmur; Amy assumed the fairy was drifting in and out of conciousness. "I'll protect you." She said quietly before she held the fairy close to her, the dark smoke enveloping the pink hedgehog.

"Look Cheese! There's something weird going on in the sky!" A young rabbit by the name of Cream was sitting in a flower patch near her home. She pointed to the sky, dropping the flower crown she was making.

Cream and her chao Cheese watched in horror as dark blue smoke emerged from the horizon; the sky before them growing dark. Cream held Cheese tightly in fear, wondering what was going on.

"Mr. Sonic!" She cried out, squeezing Cheese close. But Sonic was too far away to hear. She curled on her knees on the ground with Cheese, tears prickling the six year old's eyes as she shivered and quaked. She wanted to run home but she could barely move. She stared at the scene, feeling a sense of dread and hurt from watching the smoke. The feelings made her heart sink further as they were combined with her fear.

"Cream!" Cream's mother Vanilla raced out of her house at the sight of the smoke and dashed to her daughter. Her own heart feeling like it was breaking from the sight of her daughter and the smoke in the distance. She got onto her knees and cradled her child; holding her close and picking her up. "We have to get inside! I'm sure Sonic and the others will take care of this." She tried to stay composed but the smoke seemed to be affecting the strings of her heart. They tugged tightly, pulling it down as if to pull it into her stomach.

Vanilla felt Cream shivering in her arms and she kissed her forehead; hoping to try and soothe Cream from her fear, and to try and push away her own. "It'll be okay Cream, it really will."

Cream looked up at her mother's face. "Mr. Sonic always saves the day." She said softly, it was something everyone knew about Sonic. No matter what he would keep going until they were safe. She gave her mother a smile, wiping her tears in the process.

Cheese made soft chao noises in agreement and Vanilla smiled at the two. "Yes, he will." She chuckled softly.

Suddenly a bright light shone in the midst of the smoke; making them look up. Eyes widened as they watched the smoke practically hiss from the light; immediately racing to fade into safety from it. As the dark sky cleared, the light seperated into seven other lights and scattered across the sky; leaving streaks of clear sky amongst the vanishing smoke.

Cream was the first to speak during the moment, "Mama, what is that? You don't think they were the Chaos Emeralds were they?"

"I don't think so Cream." Vanilla replied softly; her eyes were still on the sky. "They weren't the right colours." Vanilla pursed her lips, her mind searching her memories of her daughter's adventures. All of them involved Chaos Emeralds at some point, and she remembered that they were colourful. But those lights, no. They were either shades of pink, red, purple, and one white.

Vanilla felt some of the colours seemed familiar, and the lights gave her a very calm and loving feeling. A feeling of a mother with a child. Vanilla knew the feeling well for it was how she felt for Cream. Though she felt that motherly feeling for others as well. She felt that way when Tails would visit Cream and Cheese, she felt that way when Sonic would go out into danger, she felt that way with a lot of Cream's friends; like for Amy Rose who was practically Cream's elder sister. A charming girl who Vanilla wouldn't mind calling her own.

She jumped in surprise when she felt Cream push away from her arms. Cream jumped down and dashed away; Cheese following behind closely.

"Cream? Cheese? Where are you two going?" Vanilla rushed to follow, wondering what on earth had affected her child like that.

"I feel like the lights are familiar mama!" Cream called over, beginning to use her ears to lift herself into the sky. "I have to see where they came from!"

"Cream wait!" Vanilla stumbled along as Cream began to fly across fields and over a hill. "I understand how you feel but please be careful!" She cried out, lifting her skirt to catch up to Cream.

The moment Cream realised how familiar and warm the lights that flew were, she knew she had to go to the source. She had to see what happened and where the lights were from. There was a clenching feeling in her chest; the lights were so loving and so bright, they reminded her of how dedicated her friends were to saving the world. How they always pressed on and fought hard.

As she flew her thoughts were brought to her friends. How Tails was smart and had a plan, how Knuckles; while being strictly dedicated to the Master Emerald, would take time to help them when needed, how Sonic never gave up and never backed down, and Amy; how brave she was and how she always put herself out there for those important to her.

She couldn't shake the feelings she had for her dear sister figure for some reason. But yet the lights beckoned her, and she had a feeling Amy would be there. She flew faster; in case Amy needed her. Cream felt guilt for leaving her mother behind, but she knew Vanilla would understand.

Cream's eyes widened as she flew over a hill and saw what was before her in the midst of the fields. Amy; smoke finally leaving her collapsed frame, lying still in a protective position. Her arms pulled to her, a small figure in her grasp. Cream felt her heartstrings tug, was Amy okay? No she didn't seem right. But then the smoke! But it left. Whatever happened was over. But what happened? Cream was confused, she wanted to know why Amy was on the ground like that. She was near her, yet she didn't her Amy scream.

"Mama!" Cream cried, flying to Amy's side and kneeling by her. "Mama come quick please!"

Vanilla sped faster hearing Cream's cries. She stopped at the top of the hill for a breather before gasping at the sight of Amy.

"Mama we need to get help for Amy!" Cream's eyes were filled with worry, she watched as her mother knelt down and took Amy into her arms; the small fairy held tightly in Amy's arms.

"It looks like she was protecting the poor thing." Vanilla noted, gently brushing the quills from Amy's face. "She doesn't seem hurt but she's pale."

Cream gasped with tears in her eyes, "Is she-"

"No no dear, she's breathing." Vanilla assured, "But I'll have to take her home. Will you fly ahead and look for Sonic and Tails? Call it a mother's intuition, but I think something is wrong with her." Vanilla couldn't shake the thought, but Amy didn't seem like she was herself. It felt as if Vanilla was holding onto a different hedgehog. She worried for Amy's state.

"Of course mama I will." Cream nodded and turned to Cheese, "Let's find Mr. Sonic and Mr. Tails together right now!" Cheese made chao noises and the two took off into the air, flying towards Tails' house in hopes they would be found there.

Cream clasped her hands together and held them tightly, "Please be okay Amy." She said sadly, she had the same feeling as Vanilla had. Amy was not okay she could tell. Amy looked like herself but there was something about her that was missing. Of course it wasn't obvious as Amy was unconcious, but the feeling was there. Cream then wondered if the lights had anything to do with it.

She gasped in realisation. They did have something to do with it! The lights reminded her of Amy. When she saw them she felt it was Amy. But then...what about the lights reminded her of Amy? She frowned as she thought. But she figured the smoke did something. She remembered how the smoke wanted to leave with the appearance of those lights. Did Amy have some sort of power no one knew about? But why would they appear now? Maybe the little fairy Amy held had the answers.

"We need to find them fast." Cream shook her head, Sonic and Tails could probably solve the problem better and faster than she. She turned to Cheese who made sad chao noises.

"Oh Cheese don't worry! I'm sure they'll help us with this! They always help us!"

"Help us with what?" A voice called to them below.

Cream glanced down before flying quickly to who called her.

"Mr. Knuckles! Please help!" She cried. Knuckles walked over to the frantic rabbit in wonder.

"What happened Cream?" He asked her. He was a bit worried with how panicked she was.

"Did you see the smoke?! It got Amy!" Cream felt her voice quiver as she spoke, "I need to find Mr. Sonic and Mr. Tails!"

"Woa woa woa, hold on Cream what smoke? I didn't see anything while I was uh, catching a thief." Knuckles held up his hands; awkwardly patting Cream's shoulder to comfort her, "Is Amy okay?"

"Oh I don't know Mr. Knuckles." Cream whined, "I feel something is wrong with her. Mama thinks so too."

"Listen, I'll call Sonic and Tails for you." He offere; seeing how the little girl was so struck with grief from the situation. "You can go and stay with Amy. I mean, I don't understand what exactly happened but from the looks of things Amy probably needs you. You'll stay with her won't you?" Knuckles was reluctant to have to leave his duties again but Cream needed help and he wasn't about to leave a six year old in the dust.

"Oh Mr. Knuckles!" Cream felt the tears pour from her eyes, "I'm so worried about Amy! She looked so lifeless when we found her." She clutched Cheese who was equally sad. "Please help her!"

"I will I will." Replied Knuckles, "Just be with her."

Cream nodded and wiped her eyes, "Thank you so much Mr. Knuckles, I won't forget your kindness." She said quietly before starting to fly home, "Please hurry!"

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head shyly. Guess it was time to find Sonic and Tails. Whatever happened to Amy seemed like serious business.

"Lifeless huh..." Knuckles muttered as he started to walk off, "What kind of smoke got Amy?"

Sunlight was shining through the windows of a small room with a queen sized bed and simple furniture. Vanilla stood from her seat beside the violet and white coloured bed and made her way towards a tub of water on the dresser. She dipped a towel and squeezed out the excess water before returning and placing it on the fairy's head. The fairy was warm; probably exhausted, and Vanilla did her best to cool the fairy down.

As for Amy though, the poor girl was cold. All Vanilla could really do was warm her up the best she could. She bit her lip at the sight of Amy, her bright pink fur was washed out and her muzzle pale. Amy was breathing just fine and she had no injuries. She just looked so empty.

Vanilla turned as the fairy began to stir. "You came to. How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

The small fairy gently opened her eyes, rubbing them as she felt the fatigue spread throughout her body. She began to sit up but was gently pushed back down.

"Don't get up yet, you're still badly hurt." Vanilla returned the towel to its place on the fairy's forehead. "Rest first. Anything else can be done later."

"O-Oh!" The fairy exclaimed; her voice was like wind chimes. "But I must-"

"I insist you rest sweetie." Vanilla's voice was stern but gentle. "You need your strength." In all of Vanilla's experience, she had a feeling this little fairy would bring adventures. "You have a lot ahead of you."

The fairy stared at Vanilla stunned, how would she know that? But with one look at Vanilla's eyes, the fairy could guess that the rabbit was accustomed to such events.

Suddenly her eyes widened, "The pink girl!" She cried; remembering how Amy caught her when she fell. "Is she okay? I must tell her-" She turned her head in a panic and froze when she saw Amy's state.

"Oh no..." She muttered, sitting up and crawling to Amy; despite Vanilla's protests. "Oh no oh no, she got hit didn't she? The spell hit her; this is all my fault." The fairy cried, "We have to set off as soon as possible to save her!" She spoke more to herself when she said those words.

"Do you know what happened?" Vanilla leaned over curiously, "Can Amy really be saved?"

"Yes! But I have to act quickly, I need her...Amy..." The fairy tested the name on her tongue, "I need Amy."

"Mama!" Cream then burst through the door with Cheese in tow, making both Vanilla and the fairy jump in surprise.

Cream ran to her mother and buried her head in Vanilla's lap. "Oh mama! Mr. Knuckles said he would find Mr. Sonic and Mr. Tails, is Amy okay?"

"Hush dear it'll be okay." Vanilla stroked Cream's head soothingly, "You'll disturb our guest if you keep crying so loudly." She chuckled.

"Oh I'm very sorry." Cream looked up to see the fairy seated by Amy. Cheese flew and sat beside the fairy; they were about the same size. "Are you okay? You looked really hurt."

"I am fine thank you." The fairy nodded her head; slightly nervous from the company, "Your friend Amy will be okay." She said optimistically. "I can save her!"

"You can?"

"Yes! You can trust me!" The fairy crawled over to Cream and held out a hand, "My name is Dite."

"My name is Cream, and that is Cheese." She replied sniffling, "And this is my mother." Cream looked up at her mother with a small smile.

"I am Vanilla."

Dite smiled, "Thank you for looking after me." She said, "How long was I out?"

"Not long I think." Responded Vanilla. "You were about to tell me what happened?"

"Oh! That's right I was!" Dite clasped her hands together before holding her head dizzily. "O-Ohh..."

"Are you okay?" Cream jumped up to check on Dite.

"I'm fine...just a bit dizzy."

"You should rest, maybe you can talk about what happened when everyone gets here!" Cream tucked Dite in the space beside Amy with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh that's right we'll be having company." Vanilla stood, "I shall get ready then, Dite dear would you like anything?"

"I wouldn't want to impose." Dite spoke quietly, laughing slightly at Cream mothering her. "But a glass of water would be lovely thank you."

"I shall get you something to eat as well." Vanilla smiled before leaving the room.

"Is it just you and your mother here in this house Cream?" Dite asked, staring up at Cream curiously.

"Yes." She replied, "I don't really know my father, but I'm not sad. Mama is wonderful and I have many friends who look after me!" Cheese gave a cry of agreement at Cream's words.

"Really? What are they like?"

"Oh I have many friends." Cream started before going into a long conversation about the many people she met on her adventures.

"Wow, it sounds like you had a lot of fun." Dite mused, feeling a sort of envy within her. "It must be nice to know so many people and do so many things."

"It is! How about you Miss Dite?" Cream smiled and rested her elbows on the side of the bed, she was happy conversing with the fairy.

"Me?" Dite blinked, "It's just me and my dad." She replied, "But we don't get along very well."

Cream made a sad face, "I'm very sorry Miss Dite." She was surprised when Dite began to laugh.

"Don't worry about it, it's not a huge deal. I still love him very very much." Dite sighed, "I just really miss him more like. He's not himself anymore." She turned to her side so she could face Cream, "I envy you Cream, you're surrounded by many people who love you."

"I'm sure your dad loves you too." Cream replied softly, hoping to provide some form of comfort.

"I hope so."

There was a knock on the door; interrupting the conversation.

"Come in!" Cream called out, the door opened revealing Tails with a hesitant smile.

"I heard you needed us?" Tails entered the room, behind him were Sonic and Knuckles. All three of them paled slightly when they saw Amy; still lying motionless as before.

"Amy!" Sonic was the first to respond, dashing to Amy's side; worried. "What happened to her?" It was so odd seeing Amy in such a state. Sonic pressed his lips together, just moments ago he saw her as energetic and full of life as before. To be reduced to such lifelessness was surreal.

As Dite sat up to explain, Vanilla entered the room with a tray of food and drink. Dite sighed, wondering when she could talk about the situation at hand.

"Let me help." Knuckles took the tray from Vanilla, earning a cheerful chuckle from the mother rabbit.

"Thank you dear." She said, following Knuckles as he placed it on the table in the room. Vanilla began to pour out water and place a sandwich on a plate for Dite.

"Go ahead Miss Dite." Cream encouraged, "You can explain now."

Dite gave Cream a grateful smile. "My name is Dite." She started, "I am a cupid born of the angel of love. There is a demon trying to take over; a demon named Inani." She wasn't so sure where to start and what to explain, but she felt she should start from the beginning.

"I was looking for someone with enough heart capacity to stop the loveless monster from engulfing the world in an empty void. Someone strong enough to love so deeply and fearlessly, one who was powered by those strong emotions." Dite glanced at Amy. "She has potential. But I was foolish." She crawled over and placed a hand over Amy's, "I got into a fight with Inani's hateful energy and Amy was there. She protected me and the energy got her."

"The smoke..." Cream muttered in realisation and everyone turned to her. Meanwhile Vanilla served the water and food to Dite who thanked her.

"What are you talking about Cream?" Tails inquired.

"I was at a flower patch with Cheese. We were nearby when we saw the smoke. It turned the sky dark, and it made me feel so hopeless, it made my heart sink. I was so scared, I couldn't move."

"I was scared something was going to happen to you." Vanilla spoke up, "I felt it as well. That feeling. But then the light. It was so bright, so warm. It rose from the smoke, forcing it away like a protective energy. It seperated into seven smaller lights before shooting off into different directions."

"The lights reminded me of Amy!" Cream continued; Dite silently watching the two rabbits curiously. "I kept thinking about her, and I had to follow because I had a feeling I'd find her. It wasn't just because of the colours though..." Cream shook her head, "But that was how we found both Amy and Miss Dite."

Tails couldn't believe what he heard. He was confused, the lights were energy of sorts he was sure. But the smoke and demons and hateful energy...he wasn't surprised. They had to face things like that all the time. But yet, with Dite's description of the person needed. He had a feeling that this time Sonic was not the hero required. He didn't say anything though, he kept quiet and listened for more information.

"Those lights." Dite started speaking once more, "Those were Amy's Heart Pearls. Each person has a Heart Pearl embodying their emotions of love; not just romantic mind you. Love is a broad emotion for not just meant one person. Usually it's just one Heart Pearl representing the entirety of a person's love, but I've never heard of it being split before. Inani must've made it that way."

"What do you mean by that?" Knuckles asked.

"Inani's energy is like a vacum, it takes Heart Pearls from a person; emptying their heart. It makes them hateful, lifeless, apathetic. Some become emotionless." Dite's chest tightened; she couldn't look at Amy. "He probably knew I was going to pick her." She murmured, her voice full of sorrow, "He didn't want to know Amy's full heart capacity. If I was right, she could defeat him." Dite bit her lip so as not to say anything more.

"So all we gotta do is just find Amy's Heart Pearls again." Sonic shrugged, "No big deal I can do that! I'm the fastest thing alive!" He grinned, "Amy will be fine in no time." Everyone was surprised at Sonic's outburst. He was so silent earlier.

"But you need Amy." Dite replied, "You need her there to return them to her." She turned to Amy, "But she has not woken at all yet."

Sonic frowned, "Do you know when she'll wake?"

Dite shook her head, "I don't have any experience when it comes to lost Heart Pearls. All I know is what happens when Inani's energy takes them. I'm sorry I'm not much help."

"Nah it's cool. It's just going to be harder. I can't carry an unconcious Amy all the time."

"Absolutely not!"

Sonic jumped at the sound of Vanilla's voice. She was usually so calm sounding even when upset.

"We still don't know the full extent of Amy's condition. I can't just let you take her around into danger like that."

"Vanilla's right Sonic." Tails agreed, "You might make it worse if you do that."

"But if Amy is supposed to be the one to has to defeat this guy..." Sonic stated, "Then helping Amy find her Heart Pearls is the only thing I can do right?" He tapped his foot irritated by the thought of not being able to do much. He crossed his arms, "Then I have to get them back as soon as possible!"

"But Soni-" Tails tried to speak but Sonic opened the windows and jumped out; zipping away into the horizon. Tails sighed, "There he goes...I swear Sonic can be so impatient sometimes."

"Pah, who needs him." Knuckles scoffed, "Right now the priority is Amy."

"Oh? What about your precious Master Emerald?" Tails teased.

Knuckles growled, "...Amy is my friend. Do you really think I would abandon a friend in such a state?!" He turned to look at Amy's unconcious body. His expression was that of concern. "It's just not right seeing her like that." He said quietly.

Tails lowered his head, "I know." He was silent for a while, "I guess that joke was too soon?"

Knuckles patted Tails on the back, "Yeah well, you had good intentions I guess." He replied, assuming that all Tails wanted to do was lighten the mood.

"I guess." Tails then pulled out a device, "Are Amy's Heart Pearls a sort of energy?"

"I think so." Dite tilted her head, "Why?"

"Maybe I could try and make it so that my scanner reacts to the energy from Amy's Heart Pearls." Tails then began scanning Amy and tapping on the screen of his device, "I'll try and incorporate Amy's specific frequency to try and narrow things down. If I tried for just Heart Pearls I have a feeling it'd be a long search."

"Inani's energies are probably spreading as we speak. Thankfully Amy's Heart Pearls are powerful. With what Cream and Vanilla said, they managed to drive away the smoke. Even if it may be temporary."

"You mean it might come back?!" Cream exclaimed, gripping her mother's skirt tightly.

"I'm afraid so."

"Got it!" Tails held up his device, "Sort of...Amy seems to be not the only one with strong energies."

"But Amy is the only one with multiple of those strong energies." Knuckles stated.

"True, we just have to figue out which ones are Amy's."

"Which we'll need Amy for." Dite spoke. "Her Heart Pearls should be attracted to her. Kind of like a magnet."

"What about the smoke?!" Cream cried, "It might come back here?" She glanced up at Vanilla who was quiet the entire time.

"I'll be fine Cream." She replied, "It'll be okay." Vanilla looked up at Dite, "Would it be safer with Amy?"

"Maybe? Her heart has a large capacity but she would be a target for Inani." Dite had a worried expression.

"We could just go with Amy then! For protection!" Tails exclaimed, "Sonic would be okay with that." He chuckled. "Though in the meantime we need to wait for Amy to wake up."

Suddenly a murmur broke their conversation.

"No need apparently." Knuckles walked over to Amy's side and helped her sit up.

"Amy are you okay?" Cream dashed to Amy's side with worry on her face. "Are you hurt?"

"Who cares? It's just a body." Amy's fur was still washed out and Cream felt her heart sink once more. Amy missing her Heart Pearls really affected her.

Amy shoved Knuckles and Cream from her, "I don't need your sympathy." Her voice was cold and monotonous.

"Amy we're just trying to help." Knuckles spoke quietly, not wanting to snap as she was not herself.

"Why? I'm not exactly worth fussing over." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You're our friend Amy!" Cried Cream, "Of course we'll fuss we care about you!"

"Hmph. Whatever."

"We need to find your Heart Pearls. They're supposed to embody your love emotions." Tails explained, "A demon named Inani took them from you. If we don't find them the world could be in danger!"

"So?"

Everyone was stunned.

"What do you mean "so?" this is the world we live in! It could very well jeapordise everything we care about!" Knuckles couldn't help but be surprised by her words. It was like they weren't talking to Amy. Who knew missing something like that would cause a deep change. He'd known Amy for a long time, and he knew very well just how upbeat she can be. Sure a lot of the time her energy was invested into chasing Sonic, but her liveliness was not something to be trifle with.

"Everything dies at some point. It's not like it does anything. Fighting and saving the world only to watch it get in danger again." Amy shrugged.

"Goodness you've become quite negative." Vanilla spoke surprised.

"Well, yeah. Sonic's not immortal he's not gonna save the world forever."

"Amy! How could you say that?! You love Sonic!" Cream clasped her hands over her mouth. She was about to cry; she couldn't handle this new Amy.

"It was one sided." Amy replied, "I'm just a nuisance to him. You know how it is. He gets annoyed when I chase him and he always runs away. I was stupid to think I could ever have a life with him. I just wasted my worthless years bumbling about full of delusions. I'm not even worth anything to him. We're probably not even friends."

"Oh Amy stop it stop it!" Cream shook her head and cried, "You shouldn't be saying those things! The Amy I know wouldn't..."

"Then grow up. This is the real world, that's how life is. Suck it up and move on." Amy's voice was sharp and her tone darkened.

Cream wailed at Amy's words and ran out the room, only to be followed by both Cheese and Vanilla; who understood her sorrow.

"How could you say that?!" Knuckles was mad, "Cream was practically your sister!"

"Eh." Amy shrugged once more, infuriating Knuckles. He tried to launch at her but was pulled back by Tails.

"Knuckles wait! Amy's not herself remember?"

"But she hurt Cream!"

"I know I know but," Tails glanced at Amy who stood up. He leaned in to whisper into Knuckles' ear, "She's still our friend and I know Cream knows that. She knows Amy is not herself and would never really say that. She's just shocked that's all." Tails and Knuckles watched as Amy began to leave the room.

"Hey where are you going?! We need you!" Tails cried.

"No you don't." She replied, "You've done well without me and you can do it again." Amy closed the door, leaving Tails, Knuckles, and Dite. The three were left in silence.

"I've never seen the full extent of someone without their Heart Pearl." Dite spoke, remembering the time when Amy saved her. "She's so different from the girl who said would protect me." She was barely concious when it happened but she could hear Amy's voice clearly. It was so warm. At the sound Dite felt safe, loved, it reminded her of her life; her mother. The sound of Amy's voice in that brief moment brought Dite the most precious of her memories.

It broke her heart to see Amy like that. Okay sure she barely knew Amy. But she was a cupid. She could sense the heart capacity of people. Amy's capacity for love was huge and without her Heart Pearls...Dite knew the feeling. She placed a hand on her chest. She knew there was a deep void within Amy, and she knew it well.

Outside Cream's house, Amy trodded along through the flower patches; not caring if she squashed any. Though she stopped to look down when she heard a loud snap.

"What the...a flower crown?" She muttered before moving on. Where she was going she didn't know. But she followed her instincts and assumed that it would take her somewhere. Not that it mattered. She ran a hand through her quills; unable to shake the unsettling feeling in her chest. She knew she was different, she still remembered everything. Amy was aware of what she was like before she blacked out, and it bothered her. Not because it "worried" the people around her, but because it didn't feel right.

But then again, why should it? If her "love" was easily taken from her then why bother getting it back again? It wasn't as if love brought her anywhere. If anything it hurt her. She remembered all those sleepless nights, her teary eyes, her shattered heart. She remembered her hopes rising only to fall again. But she also remembered happiness, passion, the energy it gave. She remembered having so much fun, how she felt amazing with the people around her.

It bothered her that she didn't feel anything from those memories. Had she become heartless? Then again why care?

"Omph!" Amy found herself tripping over a tree root; scratching her knees in the process. But all she did was just walk on, not caring about the pain. She was beginning to feel herself sink from how much she just did not care. Her memories did not match how she felt at all.

"Why can't it all just go away and leave me alone!" She screamed; summoning her hammer and swinging it away as hard as she could. But it did nothing. She knew it wouldn't do anything.

"Why can't what go away Ames?" A familiar gust of wind blew by her and she immediately lowered her head. She didn't want to look.

"I see you're up and about." Sonic chuckled but then his voice grew serious. "Are you okay? You don't look yourse-"

"Shut up and leave."

"W-Wha?" Sonic stepped back from the tone of Amy's voice. He knew how she sounded when she was mad but this was different. "Ames are you-"

"LEAVE." Amy yelled before huffing; trying to regain her breath. "I don't want to see you."

"Why not?" Sonic stepped closer, "If something is wrong I can help." He felt bad for running from her. He was so frustrated. If he didn't run he could've protected her from it. But he ran. He even ran again because he was frustrated he couldn't do much to help. He knew she didn't exactly like fighting and he was very experienced in taking on world saving responsibilities. But this time he was not to be the hero. At least not the hero of the world this time.

"You can't help. Do you even want to?" Amy spat, "Do you even care to do that? You're so carefree and you just do whatever you want. Are we even friends?"

"Amy-" Sonic was about to speak but was interrupted.

"I don't even feel anything anymore." Amy's voice sounded lost; she raised her head, "I look at you and I know that I have loved you so deeply and fiercly that my faith in you never wavered. I watched you and I never once wanted to stop you from doing what you loved because I loved you for it. But you know...my head and my heart don't match. I don't even care about you. You could rip me apart and I would just move on."

Sonic was stunned by her words. He wasn't sure what to feel. Who was this Amy? Her voice was so dead. Her expressions were nothing. She was a zombie with a beating heart. Sonic felt his heart clench, but he couldn't let that bother him. He had to save Amy, no he needed to save her.

"I don't feel a thing. I am nothing." Amy concluded that she was heartless, and she didn't care. She didn't care that she was nothing. She didn't care that she was empty. She was bothered but it was just her head. Everything now was all in her head. She could forget it all and nothing would matter.

"Amy..." Sonic went up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Don't say that! You can't just say something like that with such certainty!"

"Why not?"

"Because," Sonic held his gaze with her as she looked at him with irritation. "Because it's not true." He glanced away shyly, "It's not true."


	2. Chapter 2 : All I can

"What are you talking about?!" Amy stared at him in accusation, "It's not true? As if you of all people could really say that!"

Sonic was taken aback by her words, "Amy?"

"You've always left me behind in the dust, always doing your own thing; running away from me and always trying to push me away! I try to help but it's like you don't even want me around." Amy shoved herself away from Sonic and tried to walk away but Sonic wouldn't let her. She found herself being pulled back as he grabbed her hand and held it tightly. It was clear he wasn't going to let her get away with what she said.

"Do you really think that's what I've been doing? Running because I couldn't stand you?" Sonic's voice was quiet.

"What else would I think? What else would anyone think? Do you have any idea how much time I spent trying to be with you?" Amy wanted to feel upset with every memory brought up but no feelings came. "Honestly at this point I should've just given up. I was so stupid in loving you the way I did." She fought off Sonic's grip and continued to try and walk away.

"Don't get me wrong Sonic, I don't care about what I did and I don't care about what I'll do now. But looking at my memories, it would've been best if I never loved you from the start. It would've been better for everyone that way."

Meanwhile Sonic never said a word and continued to let her talk, but he had to try and not let her walk away from him. He needed her to work with him. He needed her to be herself again. Not just for the sake of fighting the new threat that was upon them, but for Amy's sake.

"If you don't care, then why are you even bothering to tell me all of this? Running your mouth and telling me exactly how you felt back then, why would that matter?" There was no other way to try and convince Amy unless he got to the bottom of everything. To get to the bottom of the pit in her heart and bring her up again.

Sonic was slightly annoyed by Amy's attitude. This was not the Amy that would give so much life and energy into the things and the people she loved. This was not the Amy who had overwhelming positivity and faith in the world around her. This was not the Amy who's love did nothing but bring light into her world. He wasn't sure if he could even get through to this new Amy, but he had to try. He took her hand again and held it firmly so that she could never let go again.

"It doesn't matter." Amy finally replied to Sonic's questions, "It shouldn't matter." She placed a free hand over her forehead and clenched her facial features. "I shouldn't have talked about that." She muttered, "But I did."

Sonic pulled Amy closer to him, "Amy, are you sure you don't feel anything? Nothing at all?"

"Nothing." Amy replied in an instant. But yet, it didn't mean she forgot.

She was a heartless void, with nothing but her memories. Memories that kept screaming with feelings that don't exist in her anymore. Honestly Amy hated it. She didn't want to care but her memories; the ghosts of who she once was refused to let her forget. Her mind cried out reminding her of her happiness; reminding her of her flowing heart that used to be filled to the brim with love. Hey remember how much fun you had? Remember all those good times when you felt like everything? Her brain throbbed; her conciousness yelling into her void.

Amy turned her back, her chest filling with all the frustration inside her. But of course she didn't bother letting it out. There was no point. It would do nothing. Her anger left her and she was empty.

"Why do you bother?" Amy spoke, her voice hushed. "Why are you here?"

"Because I care."

"No you don't."

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have stood here so long if I didn't."

"You'd do it anyway because you're such a hero."

"Being a hero has nothing to do with this."

"It does because that's what you are. A hero."

"Why can't I be your friend instead of some hero?"

Amy stared at him with curious eyes. "I'm not someone worth befriending."

"And yet we've managed to spend so much time together."

Amy found herself taken aback by the gentle smile Sonic gave with his response, and she found herself remembering. She remembered the times when Sonic would go along with her antics. She remembered the times when Sonic would listen to her when she was angry. Even when he didn't want to get hit by her hammer he still stayed close because he knew he made her mad. She remembered when Sonic was considerate of her and always knew allowed her to get close when it was appropriate. She remembered that he took the time to tell her about his adventures. She remembered when he would never fail to save her. She remembered when he had faith in her. Amy shook her head, she didn't want to remember. There was no way she could remember and it would be good. Her feelings and memories did not match anymore. The past her became a completely different person, and she hated it.

But yet...

Why did she want to care? Why did she want to be bothered? Why can't she just be heartless and get on with it? Why was she confused? Why did she want? What did she want? Her conflicting inner self twisted and turned with her memories fighting against her emptiness; desperately trying to get her to remember who she was. She didn't feel a thing when Sonic smiled. Her memories drifted into her head and she knew. Her memories went back to before she saw the smoke. She was worried over her relationship with Sonic. She couldn't deny that she remembered those moments where he showed he cared. She couldn't deny her history with him. He hurt her so much before, but she knew he couldn't help it. She knew that in the end, Sonic would never fail her.

Within her memories, Amy knew her previous self would've been sorry. Her previous self understood all too well how Sonic's life was. Her previous self tried to catch up not because she wanted him to change for her, but because she wanted to be there with him; even if she didn't want to fight. Because that was the Sonic she loved.

"I want to forget." She muttered, mostly to herself. "I hate you, I hate how I remember you; every detail about you. I just want to-"

"Be nothing I know." Sonic's voice was soft, "You feel nothing so you think nothing is what you'll just be." He pulled her closer so that he was almost hugging her. He was usually a fast paced guy but patience was his only option. "But you're not nothing Ames. You don't know it, but it's not like you're actually heartless."

Amy was surprised by his words. What did he mean she wasn't heartless? She felt nothing for him or anyone or anything.

"You still feel things. You're angry aren't you?" Sonic shrugged, "Because I'm here? Because I'm refusing to let you believe nothing in this world matters?"

Her eyes widened, she did feel those things. But those feelings we so temporary, she knew if she thought about it those feelings were just pointless. But yet she felt. She was confused, but oh! Confusion was a feeling! That sinking sensation in her chest; a feeling too! She wasn't happy but she was certainly surprised. She still could feel.

Her mind betrayed her. She thought she felt nothing! But then, her wants...she wanted to care. Her mind rejoiced at the thought of her considering returning to her former self. Her memories wanted her to find her happiness. If memories really wanted anything. But she knew in her memories that her previous self would've wanted this.

"I'm not angry I just don't care." Amy felt her chest clench, "I don't want to care." She hated how her voice quivered slightly. The void in her heart was stirring; wanting to deepen its depths further.

Sonic raised a brow, "You're not making any sense you know?" He sighed. "You may not care as you say but we do." Sonic leant close to her, "You're important to all of us. I know you don't care how we feel, but that's why. That's why I'm here, to get you to at least care that you're someone." He poked her cheek with a frown on his face, "Do you really not want to care?"

She wanted him to stop poking her. She didn't like it...not liking things, those are feelings too. And if she wanted him to stop, that meant she cared he was poking her. Her brain confused her. She felt her chest throb once more. But feelings were just feelings. Feelings don't mean anything. At the end of the day there was nothing for her. At the end of the day, even Sonic would soon stop caring. The more she continued like that, the more, Amy knew, that everyone would just stop bothering. Because why would they bother with someone like her? Amy's lip quivered, slightly. It didn't matter if she still felt things or not, because the emptiness in her heart was greater. She could feel it pulling at her, devouring her, reminding her that she was nothing and there was nothing in her and there was nothing for her.

Amy suddenly gasped and clutched her chest; a faint dark glow underneath her grasp. Sonic stared at her in confusion.

"Amy?"

"Empty." She breathed out, "It's eating at me." Her eyes were wide, "The emptiness is-" She clutched tightly; the dark glow growing brighter and spreading along her body.

Her missing Heart Pearls left a gap in what was left of her heart, and all she did was widen the gap. It was like she had a vacuum in her chest.

A smoke began to emerge from the glowing originating in her chest, Sonic held Amy close to him. What was going on with her?! The smoke was practically trying to devour her. His eyes widened; Inani's energy was a vacuum. That accursed demon's energy was influencing her; he took her Heart Pearls and left her with nothing. Inani...Sonic's gripped tightened, he would pay for what he did. Sonic had to stop the process somehow. He had to convince her; close the gap. She was not heartless she could still feel. There was still hope.

"Amy, Ames listen to me. You're not empty, you're not!" Sonic held her close to him, "You're my friend! You're worth a lot! You're not nothing and you're not going to be nothing! You remember don't you? You remember how we met?" His voice was quiet and he watched Amy with lidded eyes. Amy slowly nodded and he continued to speak, "You would follow me everywhere; even in the midst of battle. You grew so much. When we met you were so small, so scared. But you changed. You were brave. You were strong. Amy you became so much."

He listened as Amy was gasping for air. The smoke continued spreading and he was certain it would eventually devour him too. But he wasn't going to leave Amy in that state. If he could at least get her to care about how she felt...He brushed the quills from her face. "How could you be nothing when you became everything?" He asked. "Cream looks up to you, Tails sees you as family, Knuckles cares for your well being, you're practically a daughter to Vanilla, a comrade to Rouge, an ally to Shadow of all people...need I go on?"

Amy was having a hard time processing what Sonic said; mostly because of the smoke and glowing light that was surrounding her. But she could faintly remember her relationships with all the people he talked about. Did she want to care? Her brain wanted her to remember, but then…she couldn't feel anything. Amy felt a pain in her chest; the void really wanted to devour her so badly. She cried out, it hurt. She could feel herself filling with despair. Why did her head and heart not match? Why couldn't she just agree on something?

"The smoke…" Amy gripped Sonic and shook him, "THE SMOKE DID THIS TO ME." She yelled; making Sonic flinch in surprise by her sudden movements. "It made me feel this way." Amy felt her despair become replaced with anger, "I hate the smoke. I HATE THE SMOKE SONIC."

She said those words with such strength that Sonic could feel the chills in his bones. He watched in horror as Amy's fur and eyes began to turn darker; the colour was still washed out. He knew what was going on with her, but how was it possible? Sonic watched as the smoke began to condense and swirl into a small black orb. The glowing faded and transferred itself from Amy's body into the orb in front of her. Amy pushed Sonic away from her and stood; Sonic wondered what was going to happen to her. As the orb began to properly form Sonic immediately grabbed it. A dark pearl fuelled by her anger; and possibly a representation of her growing hatred. He knew Amy's anger was something else, but not like this. It was nothing like this.

"Amy please get a grip on yourself!" He called out to her, clutching the dark pearl tightly. Amy's heart capacity was certainly strong; without her love to fill it, it filled itself with what was left.

"No." Amy's voice was fierce, lower, darker. "I'll destroy the one responsible for this; for what happened to me." She utterly despised how different she was. Her brain throbbed, her chest throbbed. Her body was at war with herself and she hated it. It irked her. It bothered her, hurt her. It made her confused, lost, wondering what on earth she really wanted. Her brain wanted one thing, her heart didn't want it. She hated it hated it HATED IT. She was conflicted to the point it was ripping her apart. She was supposed to be nothing. Yet everything was inside her; everything but what she supposedly wanted. She was not happy.

"You care…." Sonic muttered softly in realisation. "You want to care!" He reached and held onto Amy's arm tightly, "You care about how you feel! Amy please, let me help you!"

"Let go." She glared at him but Sonic's grip tightened.

"No, not until you let me do this."

"You're hurting me."

"Then at least I know you feel."

Amy growled, trying to shake him off but she couldn't. Her rage was not strong enough. There was something about Sonic that was fighting her; fighting her rage. She noticed he was still gripping the dark pearl. If she had that, she could shake him off and get back at what did this to her. Her mind wandered to what she would do if she found who was responsible. She knew from her memories her previous self would be appalled at her own thoughts but she didn't care. She hated who was responsible. Her mind was now screaming that to her. But it was being fought off by the ghost of her previous self….and Sonic. Sonic was suddenly on her mind, telling her this was not how it should be. It was as if he was really speaking to her, but she knew it was nothing but a presence in her head. But why did it feel like he was speaking to her heart?

"Amy." Sonic's voice broke her from her thoughts, "Amy don't do this. This isn't how it should be." His words echoed the ones in her heart, "This isn't you. I know you're rage has power but not like this." Sonic pulled her close to him; an idea in his head, "Let me take your rage."

"What?"

"Let me take how you feel! I'll accept it and fight this for you." Sonic knew that he could handle her anger and hatred. He knew that he would do everything in his power to not let it absorb him; take over him. He knew that he could take it and it wouldn't affect him. Not like how it affected Amy. He couldn't let her do this. He knew her previous self would regret it if she went with along with her hatred. He knew how murderous it can be.

"Why?" Was all Amy could muster, she remembered how Sonic told her she was important to everyone but what about him? Where did she stand with him? If he convinced her she would accept what he wanted to do and not care. She would stop being stubborn and cooperate. Sonic was right, she did care. She was frustrated with her current self. She hated her current self. At least back then she was happy; even if she cried from the hurt. She was frustrated with how empty she felt and how lost she looked. It was pathetic. She wanted out. She didn't want this. She didn't want to be nothing.

Sonic placed a hand on her cheek and looked at her intently. This was his moment to convince her, to let him help her. He couldn't rely on simple words. He had to make her care. He had to make it count. She would remember and probably hassle him for it later, but right now. Oh right now. Right now he had to save her. Amy was important to him. He didn't hate her. She was his ally; his comrade. She stood by him through the thick and thin. She believed in him. If the world was against him she would be for him. Sure she would annoy him with her pursuits of marriage and such. but he knew there was more to her than that. She was still young and immature to see it. Sonic knew all she had in her sights was him and he was flattered sure but he knew she could do more with herself. He was not the knight in shining armour she pictured, but he could still be there for her as himself; as Sonic. That was all he could really be. He gripped the dark pearl even tighter; he's not the one to save the world this time. But he very well will be with Amy every step of the way. He took a deep breath, he knew how to answer her.

"Because I would take everything that made me who I am, and show you just how much you're worth it to me."

He had to convince her. But of course he wanted to be sincere, he didn't want to lead her with false promises and such. He would be honest and that was what he did. He knew it would be difficult to get her to fully care again, but he would do everything. He even beat her up a bit to try and knock some sense into her! He would try and try until he broke through and reached her.

Amy's eyes widened at his words, she felt something from them but she wasn't sure exactly what it was. Only Sonic would really know the feeling behind what he said. She was greatly surprised. To do something like that; or say he would do, would require a lot of effort. A lot of effort just for her. Just for her to know she wasn't really nothing.

Suddenly the dark pearl began to glow brightly in Sonic's grip. The light began to change from a dark blue to a lighter, sky blue. The two parted in confusion and Sonic released the pearl from his grip; watching as the pearl turned bright. The light grew warm, passionate. Amy didn't know what to think about it, but Sonic knew. He understood exactly the feelings the pearl possessed; and they were not Amy's. The pearl of hatred that was once from Amy began to turn into something else entirely. The light flashed and started to pulse; as if calling. Sonic watched with widened eyes as his chest glowed with a bright white light; a pearl emerging from him. Was it his own Heart Pearl? Sonic looked up and saw that his Heart Pearl was pulled towards the other pearl. The two danced around each other; swirling as if becoming acquainted with one another. The lights that emitted from the pearls called to each other and pulled towards one another before spinning; spinning quicker and quicker until a ring of light was made. The ring grew and pulsed before suddenly shrinking and becoming a single pearl. It danced around Sonic and Amy, shining on them both with its light. The warmth filled them both before returning into Sonic. The pearl becoming his Heart Pearl once more.

Amy was awestruck. Sonic really did take her rage but there was something to it. She felt the anger that was in her fade away and was replaced; she figured it was replaced with something from Sonic's Heart Pearl. A feeling of sorts. She didn't know what but she knew that she didn't feel as empty as before. She was still not the same, but she was no longer conflicted. She still didn't care in the same way about everyone and everything, but she could least cooperate with them. She felt calm; not happy nor sad, but a sort of still feeling within her.

Sonic cleared his throat, he had a knew feeling in his chest and he knew why. His Heart Pearl managed to change Amy's hatred and he was slightly embarrassed by what it changed it into. It wasn't romantic love or anything no. But it was a bit more fierce as it was specifically for Amy. He sighed, he would be eating his words someday for sure. He gave the now calm Amy a small smile.

"I guess I'm now dedicated to helping you." He said with an embarrassed laugh. Dedication. His want to fight for Amy, to help her, to show her she was not nothing; it became his dedication to her. He rubbed his cheek shyly, what had he gotten himself into? It certainly seemed like quite the commitment. He really became her hero. Sonic was astounded, he couldn't believe that earlier he was trying to get away from her. Now he felt the need to stay with her as much as possible. To keep her safe.

Sonic bowed deeply; hoping that he could lighten the emotions he was feeling, "Well then my lady it seems you have your own personal knight in shining armour to fight for you." He looked up and gave her a wink before pouting at the sight of Amy's emotionless face. "You still don't feel anything do you?" He asked. Amy nodded her head and he sighed; standing upright. "I guess I can't expect everything to be fine right away. But hey, you'll let me help me now won't you?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't really care so do what you want." Sonic smiled widely; progress.

"I'll do exactly that thank you very much."

"Amy!"

Sonic and Amy turned to see Dite running towards them across the grass; her wings were probably still injured for her to fly. Behind her were Tails and Knuckles.

"Amy!" Dite ran to Amy and jumped into her arms, "Tails' scanner thing read some pretty intense energy! Are you okay?" She stared as she noticed it was just Amy and Sonic together. "O-Oh was I interrupting something?" Tails and Knuckles snickered at Dite's words making Sonic glare at them.

"You didn't interrupt anything." Amy replied, "How do you know my name?"

"Your friends mentioned it." Dite smiled, "I'm Dite, a cupid from the Angel of Love!" Amy nodded, regarding Dite's introduction.

"I remember you, I caught you when you fell."

"I thank you greatly for it." Dite then turned to Sonic, "What happened between the two of you?" She inquired, "I can sense something happened within both of your hearts."

"Sonic took my feelings of hatred and said he'd show how much I'm worth it to him."

Sonic's eyes widened as he felt his muzzle turn red. Knuckles burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh wow! How precious Sonic I didn't think you could be like that!" Knuckles clutched his stomach, it was so unlike Sonic to be mushy. He found it ironic.

Tails coughed into his hand, "Knuckles I think now is not the right time…" He muttered but he couldn't help but smile. He chuckled a bit when Sonic made a face of discomfort. "Anyway, what do you make of it Dite? You're the expert."

Dite stared at Sonic intently before giving Amy the same look. "Sonic's Heart Pearl increased in size." She said, "Amy has lingering feelings of hatred, but she's right. Most of it's gone Sonic really did take it. But you have to be careful, if those feelings of hate grow intense it could cause some serious damage."

"I know." Sonic breathed out, remembering what had happened with Amy.

"You saw?" Dite stared at him wide eyed.

"It's not pretty. I know the feeling well. But I don't understand, I thought that sort of power happened with Chaos Emeralds?"

"Amy has a powerful heart I'll say." Dite chuckled nervously, "Inani's energy fuelled it further."

"Inani?" Amy growled and Sonic immediately dashed to her side; placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Amy, please." Sonic begged quietly and Amy gave him a look before sighing.

"I don't care who did this to me."

Sonic sighed in relief making Dite worry. "You're going to have to keep that in check." She looked up at Amy, sensing Amy's hear calming down. Dite placed a paw on Amy's chest; raising a brow, "That is certainly an interesting feeling you chose to replace Amy's hatred with." Sonic gave Dite a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Dite smiled and shook her head, "Nothing at all."

Knuckles then cleared his throat, "Hey uh, now that Amy is awake and okay. Is it time to go search for the rest of her Heart Pearls?"

"It would be wise to, but…" Tails stared at Amy, "I think Amy needs rest after all that's happened."

"I think that would be a good idea." Sonic replied getting a better look at Amy only to find she was just blankly staring at nothing in particular. "But we shouldn't take too long, if that smoke is still around it would be bad news." He didn't exactly want Amy going off and doing anything reckless. Sure she had a tendency to go off and do what she wished from time to time but with her current condition, Sonic wasn't sure how that would work out. And with the discovery of that dark Heart Pearl...he didn't want to know what exactly it would do to her.

"I guess we'll have to set out tomorrow. At least it gives us time to prepare…I guess." Tails tilted his head, "Have we ever prepared for anything?"

Knuckles shook his head, walking off in the direction of Cream's house.

Sonic chuckled; following Knuckles, "You know us, always heading in no matter what."

"It really doesn't seem like a sound idea but I guess we've always rolled that way." Tails smiled, running after the two. "But then again I have to prepare in case it doesn't work out."

"That's the spirit buddy!" Sonic laughed, "You're the brains of all the operations."

"And what does that make you? It's pretty obvious I'm the brawn." Knuckles huffed with a smile.

"Brawn? Please, anyone can punch." Sonic smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh? Anyone huh? Are you trying to test me?" Knuckles cracked his knuckles and moved closer to Sonic. The two were shoulder to shoulder, practically trying to shove each other.

"Bring it on Knucklehead."

As Tails tried to calm the two, Amy and Dite stayed behind for a while; Amy still holding Dite in her arms.

"Hey, Dite is it?" Amy asked, staring down at the lavender fairy.

"Yes Amy? Do you have any questions?"

"What was that feeling that Sonic replaced my hatred with? You can sense it can you?" It didn't made a difference whether she knew or not, but she couldn't help but wonder. Just because she didn't have her Heart Pearls didn't mean that she stopped being curious about things. Sonic was the biggest enigma for her. Amy watched as Dite gave her a curious look.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked quietly, "I don't know if it's my place to tell you."

"It wouldn't matter whether you tell me or not." Amy replied with a shrug, "But I'm supposed to care about how I feel. I guess." She ran a hand through her quills, "Sonic kept talking about how he wanted me to feel things again, and how he wants me to see I'm not nothing. I mean, I guess I do care a little but after what just happened I don't feel as frustrated by everything anymore."

"And you care about what he wants as well?"

"No. He just bugs me." Amy was surprised when Dite began to laugh.

"Oh Amy! You amuse me so." Dite sighed; calming herself down. "It's nothing major but I can see why it made your behaviour like this. Sonic is affecting you. He wants you to care about how you feel and from what you said; he wants you to know you're important." She closed her eyes, "I didn't want to mention anything just yet, but Sonic has helped you greatly with this gesture."

"What do you mean?"

"Sonic gave you his feelings of what he wants for you. At least I think it's what he currently wants for you; to feel, to care. That's a feeling you know? Feelings don't alway have to have a specific word for them. I suppose." Dite shrugged, "I feel you're a step close to recovering a Heart Pearl. I'm happy."

Amy raised an eyebrow; skeptical of Dite's words but then she assumed she'd just have to wait and see. Then again, did he really give her his feelings to make her care? She would believe it when she saw it. Right now she didn't care about much. She couldn't help but think about the entire situation earlier. It was definitely something. Amy didn't know how she was supposed to feel. Sonic; the fastest thing alive, was patient to take the time to talk to her. Was she really worth all of this? Was she really going to just assume that she would eventually return to her former self the way her previous self wanted? She felt slightly unnerved; Sonic was affecting her.

Sonic Sonic Sonic. She couldn't shake him from her thoughts. Whatever happened with his Heart Pearl, she felt it connected them somehow. Amy could somehow feel that Sonic was laughing at her in amusement. She bit her lip, stupid Sonic. She didn't want him to laugh. She could feel as if Sonic was amused with how he seemed to be in her head; like he was with her. But Amy knew better. She knew he was with Tails and probably beating Knuckles. Or maybe he was in a tie with him. Amy searched her memories and remembered how both of them were strong. Though she had a feeling Sonic would proclaim that he was stronger. She could practically hear him laugh.

"Amy?" Dite asked slowly, unsure as to why Amy was lost in her thoughts. Was she bothered by what Sonic did? Dite watched as Amy blinked; breaking herself from her thoughts.

"H-Huh? Oh." Amy sighed, "Why did I like Sonic so much?" She wondered to herself, though she already knew the answer.

Dite remained silent; guessing Amy's question was rhetorical. She was curious about Amy's behaviour. She didn't say it but she had a strange feeling that Sonic shared a piece of his Heart Pearl with her. Amy did allow Sonic to take her hatred from her; like an equivalent exchange. But that would mean the feelings Sonic gave her were as strong as her hatred. At least they were positive feelings. Dite wondered if the gesture connected the two of them. She wasn't so sure if it was possible as she never saw it happen before; she was a young cupid. Still, if that was the case it really seemed as if Amy was feeling Sonic's presence quite strongly that she was reacting to it. Dite couldn't help but wonder if Sonic was the same with Amy's presence.

"Hey," Dite broke the silence that fell between them, "We should return to Cream's house. I think Cream is very worried about you."

"But I supposedly said careless words to her." Amy remembered Cream and Knuckles' reactions.

"Cream loves you quite deeply Amy. I don't think this would stop her from caring about you."

Amy shrugged, "If you say so." She bit her lip, she remembered how she said no one cared. She couldn't help but wonder if Sonic managed to really convince her otherwise. Amy wasn't sure if she was truly someone all those people cared about. "Sonic you better mean it when you said you'd take everything to show me I'm someone."

 _"Of course I will, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I won't lie to ya Ames."_

Amy quickly turned her head before shaking it. There was no way Sonic could really hear her, not from that big of a distance. He had super speed, not super hearing. Yet, it felt like he was really speaking to her. Maybe they really were connected somehow.

"Mr. Sonic did you say anything?" Cream stared up from her seat in her living room; everyone had returned except for Amy and Dite. Cream was worried for her sister.

"Huh? Ah, no I didn't." Sonic coughed slightly. He thought he didn't say those words out loud. Apparently he was wrong. But he could've sworn he heard Amy, he just wanted to give a reply whether she was going to hear it or not.

Cream only sighed before turning her gaze to the front door; waiting for Amy to come home.


	3. Chapter 3 : I care

As soon as Amy entered the house with Dite; Cream immediately leapt up from her seat and ran to Amy's side. "Amy there you are! You just ran off are you okay?" Cream's eyes were bloodshot from all the tears and she looked exhausted but she didn't care. Right now Amy was important. She watched her best friend intently; watching her reactions and her movements for any signs that she may need help. Cream bit her lip as her question was met with silence.

Cheese watched on as Cream observed Amy, wondering if Cream was going to be okay.

"I'm fine." Amy finally responded making Cream sigh in relief. She took Amy's hand and began to pull her upstairs.

"You should rest! I heard about if from the others, you went through a whole lot didn't you?"

Amy followed Cream without saying a word; she was very obedient when she cooperated in her current state. But that could also be because she couldn't care less to react. She ended up bringing Dite with her, as she didn't bother to let go.

When the trio got up the stairs Cream dragged them to her mother's room where they were initially recovering in. She took Dite from Amy's grasp and tucked Amy in the bed; who just sat in it. Cheese flew and sat beside Dite on the bed to keep the fairy company.

"What ever happened to you Amy?" Cream asked quietly. She looked at the washed out hedgehog and frowned. She was still upset with what Amy had said to her but she knew it wasn't really Amy talking. The demon Inani was the reason for her behaviour and Cream had half a mind to give that meanie a piece of her mind! But first thing's first, she had to help Amy get her Heart Pearls again. She could have her best friend and sister back again. Cream stood still in silence, waiting for Amy's response to her question.

"Sonic."

Cream's ears perked slightly when she heard Amy speak. She couldn't help but feel as if Amy sounded very worn out for some reason. Either it was because of what happened to her, or there was something wrong. Amy still sounded apathetic and her expression always seemed to be one of boredom; but Cream could sense that there was a slight change in Amy.

"What about Mr. Sonic?"

"He talked with me."

Cream froze, "Amy, what do you mean?"

Amy shrugged, "He just, talked with me. I don't know. He listened to me talk, as if nothing changed between us. He talked to me as if I was still myself."

Cream stared at Amy, still silent. She began to wonder what had been going on with Amy since she woke, since she noticed she changed. Cream noticed there was something off about Amy since she came back, she crawled onto the bed and sat beside Amy.

"U-Uh how about Cheese and I go back downstairs?" Dite chuckled weakly, "I'll uh, see if there's anything I can help with—come Cheese!" Dite dashed out of the room while Cheese followed; closing the door behind them and leaving Cream and Amy to themselves.

Cream held Amy's hand in hers, "Amy, are you okay? Really okay?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you just, don't seem like you are." Cream leaned closer to Amy.

"I'm fine." Amy turned away slightly. She wasn't sure how to feel. She remembered how she made Cream cry and yet here she was helping her out and fussing over her as if nothing happened. Cream was weird. Then again she remembered how Sonic said she was greatly cared about. She fell back into the bed and sighed, remembering the entire ordeal between her and Sonic once more. It was a strange thing. "Cream."

Cream blinked at the mention of her name, "Yes Amy?"

"Do you think, Sonic really wants me to feel things again?" Amy held herself up on her elbow, "To care about things again?" She had a serious expression but blinked in surprise when Cream began to laugh.

"Oh Amy of course he does!" She chuckled, "Mr. Sonic, Mr. Tails, Mr. Knuckles, Mama, all of us want to see you be yourself again." She crawled onto the bed and rolled beside Amy; lying on her back beside her. "We care about you very much and all we want is for you to be happy."

Amy groaned, "Ugh you sound like Sonic." She flopped back down and rolled so that her back was facing Cream.

Cream turned over with an interested expression, "How so?" She asked.

"I don't know..Sonic just wanted me to care again." Amy paused, "To know that I'm not empty and that I'm someone. That my life wasn't wasted on petty games and childish fantasies." Amy was silent for a while, waiting for Cream to speak and respond to her words. "It's not like it matters doesn't it?"

"It matters." Cream spoke, "How you feel about yourself is important." She sat up and stared at her feet, "We can remind you time and time again that we love you, but you're the only one who can convince yourself that you matter. You're the only one that can convince yourself that you're loved by us. Even if we show you if you don't believe it then there's no point." She crawled to Amy and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do you not want to believe us?"

Amy sighed, "No. I feel empty when I don't." She admitted, "How I remember things, and how I feel about things. They're different. It hurts when I try to get them to agree. It made a hole in my chest that just kept growing bigger and bigger. But Sonic…" Amy turned and sat up, "Sonic filled the gap. You know what I said, he wants me to care again. He says that I want to care about how I feel."

"Hehe, for someone who says that their feelings for Mr. Sonic are pointless you sure talk about him a lot." Cream giggled, "What happened between the two of you?" She scooted closer to Amy, eager to hear the answer to her question.

Amy blinked at the close proximity between them. She sighed, Cream would find out sooner or later. She might as well just tell her what happened and get it over with. As Amy spoke she watched as Cream's expressions changed from awe to horror to relief and also to other expressions that Amy wasn't so sure of. But one thing Amy knew was that Cream had a look in her eyes when they were talking together normally.

Sure Amy still was pretty iffy about everything and was more annoyed with how Sonic just consistently bothered her when she wanted to just not care, but Cream couldn't help but be happy that she was holding a proper conversation with Amy. It seemed like ages ago that Amy told Cream to "suck it up."

"So Mr. Sonic's Heart Pearl and you are connected?" She couldn't help but laugh, what an odd situation. But yet the little rabbit was happy about it. "I don't know how that would work but that sounds romantic."

"Cream no." Amy muttered, "We're not connected like that. Sometimes I just get an sort of feeling from him."

"That's really sweet of him to say though, that he'll put in the effort. Although I wonder what exactly that means."

"I guess it means what you said. He'll try to put in all the effort he can to get me to see I'm worth it. I don't think it means he'll give up everything. Knowing how I used to be, I wouldn't want him to do that." Amy crossed her arms, "The previous me would've wanted Sonic to stay the way he is, because that's what I loved him for."

"It's just like you to know Mr. Sonic well." Cream smiled, "I'm honestly beginning to feel that you're Heart Pearls will return to you soon."

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem, lighter." Cream noted, "Less hateful."

Amy raised a brow, "Huh. Maybe I just don't care to do anything." She watched as Cream pursed her lips.

"I suppose. But you're beginning to care so I think that's a good thing!" Cream smiled and hugged Amy, "I don't want you to say things that you're pointless and all that. It makes me sad, sad because it hurts to see you feel that way. You mean a whole lot to me Amy."

"You say that a lot. It's not as if I said anything good to you either."

"Oh I don't care! I love you Amy! You're my sister and that will never change no matter what happens!" Cream held Amy tightly, wanting to use every ounce of her love in the hug to make Amy see.

Amy blinked as she felt a clenching feeling in her chest. Oh Cream. She was stubborn for still liking Amy despite saying thoughtless things. But yet, Amy felt the clenching feeling tighten. She felt relieved that Cream didn't hate her, that Cream still liked her. Maybe she really was important. If Cream and Sonic would persist, maybe the others would? Could she dare hope?

"Do you mean it?" Amy asked slowly, "I made you cry yet you're still helping me."

It was Cream's turn to blink in surprise, she pulled back to get a good look at Amy. Amy could see that Cream's eyes were heavy and she assumed she cried a whole lot after what she said.

"Oh Amy." Cream smiled softly, "Of course I mean it. I know what you said hurt, but I still remember all the good things. And Amy I know you're not really the type to say those things to me, and if you did you would apologise. I know you don't care about anything right now but I want you to remember that you cared. I'd be really sad if you continued to stay this way, it's not at all like you." She saw Amy's hesitant expression and held Amy's hands; clutching them closely to her. "I do mean it I really do! You're one of the most important people to me, I wouldn't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

A wave of emotion overtook Cream and she found her eyes were brimming with tears, "I remember when we met, you were very friendly to me and I'm so lucky I got to get to know you. You're so cool always swinging your hammer proudly and always doing your best. You never gave up no matter what and you would use all your efforts to achieve your goals. You're so strong Amy, and braver than I could ever be." She startled Amy by crying, "Oh, oh! Why can't you see how important you are and that you're worth so much!" She wailed and clung to Amy once more. "I know it's not easy to believe, but won't you please try?"

Amy wasn't so sure how to deal with the crying rabbit. She searched her memories before awkwardly patting Cream on the back. If she was herself she would know what to do but alas, even if she said anything it wouldn't mean it if she didn't feel what she would say. Amy sighed, she didn't like that she actually didn't care. The girl Sonic said looked up to her; who loved her dearly and was like a sister, she didn't care about. Amy rolled her eyes. Sonic was wrong she was heartless. But within her she could feel Sonic trying to prove her wrong. She felt he was poking at her heart trying to stir some kind of emotions from it, but all he could really stir was the emotions he wanted her to have; to care about herself.

She thought about Cream's earlier words. Only she was the one who could convince herself? Please, she didn't even know how she felt. Then again she supposed Cream did have a point. All she ever talked about was how she didn't care. Maybe if she tried to care something would happen. If she did nothing there was a chance that nothing would change. Amy could feel Sonic agree with her at that point. He would probably tell her that she needed to put her own effort if she wanted something to happen. But then what exactly did she want. Did she only want to just care about things again or did she want to return to herself?

"I'm a terrible person." Amy muttered.

Cream looked up and gave Amy a teary, horrified look. "Amy no! You're not!"

"Look, it's not about all that." Amy started, "I just, I don't care. Whether I like it or not I don't really feel anything."

"But you said you wanted to care."

"Sonic was the one who said I wanted to care."

Cream sniffled, "How do you feel about that?" She asked.

"What?"

"How do you feel about Mr. Sonic saying you want to care?"

"Uh…" Amy paused. What did she actually feel about it? Did she feel nothing as usual? But if she didn't feel anything from it why was she here with everyone who was trying to get her Heart Pearls back? No one would've really forced her if she just didn't care. Even Sonic despite what he did, if she was straight with telling him he probably would've left her alone. Amy cried out, "Ugh this is so frustrating!"

Amy pushed herself away from Cream and huffed, "I hate this, I know how I felt when a piece Sonic's Heart Pearl became a part of me. I know how I felt when he kept persisting to try and help me. I know how I felt but why don't I know how to feel now?" She clutched her head, "Maybe I do want to care, maybe I do want to go back to how I was. At least I was happy, at least I didn't have to be confused as to why I don't feel anything when I should. Why can't I care!"

"Then let us help you care!"

Amy turned to see Cream with the same expression of despair on her face as hers.

"Please stop pushing us all away! Please stop trying to convince yourself that you don't care and try to let us in. You're struggling to open up because you're closing yourself off at the same time! Didn't you say you felt empty when you didn't care? Didn't you say Mr. Sonic helped you fill the gap and knew you wanted to care again? Amy please, stop saying you don't care when really you do! You're confused and frustrated because it bothers you; you care. Please see that!" Cream rushed to Amy's side and held her from behind, "Please accept how you feel about things. Don't keep saying you don't care or you really won't care in the end."

Amy could feel her chest clench once more, she could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. It surprised her. "I want to care…" She muttered, "I do care." Amy gasped as her chest clenched tightly before bursting. The sensation of everything exploding within her was felt and Amy began to breathe deeply. She clutched her chest, making Cream let go and race to face her.

"Amy? Amy are you okay?!" She ran to the door and called out, "Someone help please!" Cream turned to watch as Amy collapsed onto her mother's bed, gasping and clawing at her chest. What could be happening to Amy? Was it a Heart Pearl? But she didn't have any Heart Pearls in her except for the piece from Sonic's. She dashed to Amy's side and tried to tuck her in the bed; holding her close as she frantically worried for Amy's state. Cream felt an aching pain in her chest, she didn't like having to see Amy in that state. She silently hoped that she didn't have to continue seeing it but she knew that if she had to she would be with Amy all the way.

Sonic was the first to arrive to Vanilla's room, followed by Dite. He ran to Amy and took her from Cream's arms, searching her for answers. Dite went over and climbed onto the bed, looking at Amy and examining her.

"It looks like she's reacting to something." She stated, patting Amy's arm in concern. "She must be fighting it though. It's not supposed to be like this."

"Amy please don't fight it!" Cream cried; holding onto Amy's hand tightly. "Remember what I said? Please accept how you feel."

"I do…accept…" Amy muttered as she gasped, trying to sit up but Sonic refused to let her.

"Ames just breathe," He said, "Breathe."

"You…make…it…sound…like…I'm…" Amy gasped, "Giving…birth…" She gave Sonic a questioning expression.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm just saying because you seem to be having a hard time."

Cream chuckled despite her worries when she saw Amy stick her tongue out at Sonic. "Do as he says Amy."

Amy fell silent and stopped gasping, instead she tried to breathe steadily. She could feel something inside her pulse but that was it. She didn't feel as if she was calling out to anything, she didn't feel as if anything was responding. She just felt something pulse as if it was growing.

"What is she reacting to?" Sonic asked, "She looks like she's in pain."

"I'm not sure." Dite muttered, placing a paw on Amy's chest, "But I can feel the emotion you gave her growing." She continued to look on at Amy, trying to discern what was going on with her. Dite wondered if anything happened between her and Cream. She hadn't had much of a chance to talk to her yet, considering that she needed her help she should. She couldn't help but feel a bit selfish though, but she really did want to help Amy for reasons other than she was needed to save the world from Inani. Dite closed her eyes and remembered when Amy saved her. Amy had no idea how much her words meant to the little cupid fairy.

"Growing?" Sonic raised a brow.

"Yes. You know, like when a person's heart grows in size. The piece of your Heart Pearl is influencing the action." Dite gave Sonic a look, "I'm sure you must've felt it."

Sonic gave Dite a knowing look. He did know about it, or at least he guessed that he knew. He had a feeling Amy was doubting herself and he couldn't help but feel the need to try and get her to think otherwise. He didn't think that his emotions would influence hers. Were they connected in some way? Considering what Dite said, that was probably the case. It explained at the very least why he felt her thoughts earlier.

"I care..I care…" Amy breathed out. It looked as if she was drifting in and out of consciousness.

Cream wiped the quills from Amy's face and stroked her head gently. "Yes Amy we know, we know you care it's okay." She whispered.

Suddenly Tails burst into the room, earning a glare from Sonic.

"About time you showed up." He said.

"I'm sorry but we have a situation." Tails replied, gesturing to the window. "Inani's energy is back."

"So soon?!" Cream's head shot up, "Why?!"

"Amy's energy is pulsing." Tails pulled his device and showed them the screen, "Whatever's going on with Amy, it's attracting Inani."

"We have to get out of here!" Sonic scooped up Amy into his arms, holding her tightly as he sped out of the room.

"But mama!" Cream jumped off the bed in fear she ran to Tails who held a hand on her shoulder.

"She's at the Tornado with Knuckles and Cheese. I can't believe I didn't land the darn thing closer." He groaned before grabbing Cream's hand. "Sonic's right though, we gotta go!"

Cream grabbed Dite and held onto her tightly. She did her best to catch up as Tails raced down the stairs and out of her house. Her eyes widened as she saw the smoke from before, rapidly emerging from the horizon. The sky was dark and she could feel the darkness seeping into her heart. How could he have come back so soon? Didn't Amy's Heart Pearls chase him away from them? What about her mother, she was at the Tornado but who's to say she would go with them? The thought was painful for her to bear, and Amy; why did Inani have to go after Amy? Why did her family have to get involved in such a horrible thing? Cream just wanted everything to end.

"Don't let it get to you it's going to be okay!" Dite called out to Cream, snapping her from her thoughts. "That's how Inani works. He takes the darkness and weaknesses of your heart and fuels it to try and take over. Cream it really is going to be okay!"

"Dite's right Cream! We've faced many things like this in the past." Tails looked back at her as they ran through the flower patches and across the fields, "That doesn't mean we're going to lose." He winked at her, "You know how it is with us. We always win."

Cream gave Tails a small smile, "You're right Mr. Tails. Mama would say that too."

Tails returned the smile, "Let's fly, we can get there faster." He began to spin his tails as Cream flapped her ears with a nod. The two lifted into the sky still hand in hand as they headed as fast as they could to the Tornado.

When they finally reached, they saw Knuckles waving at them from the ground below.

"Hey! Hurry up!" He called, watching as Tails and Cream landed; Dite still in Cream's arms.

"Mama!" Cream called out, rushing to find her mother seated in the backseat of the Tornado with Amy in her arms. "Mama?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry dear but I insisted that I came along this time." Vanilla replied. She held Amy protectively. "After seeing you in tears, and then Amy in this state." She stroked Amy's quills, "There is no way I'm letting my girls go into danger like this. I know I originally wanted to stay behind but…" She held her hand out and Cream flew to Vanilla's side, "I want to make sure you girls are safe."

Vanilla gave Cream a determined look, she knew that she would usually stay in the sidelines praying for everyone's safety. But when she watched her daughter ran out of the room in tears, when she consoled her daughter and saw how full of love and dedication she was to saving Amy, when she saw Amy's lifeless form and loveless heart, when she saw Sonic suddenly by the Tornado with Amy who was breathing in pain, Vanilla was frustrated. How could she just sit by and watch as the girls she grew to love be in pain? How could she watch as the boys who risked all to save the world time and time again without much thought? Sure Vanilla knew they were capable they even saved her and Cream all those years ago, but they became her family; her extended group of children that she wanted to keep safe. She knew she couldn't do that by the sidelines. She had to learn to fight for them or they would be in more danger.

"Mama." Cream gave Vanilla a teary smile before turning to Amy, "Is Amy going to be okay?" She saw that Amy's breathing was much steadier, but her eyes were closed and she wondered if she was still conscious or not.

"She'll be okay Cream." Vanilla smiled, "I'll be around to make sure of it too." To her, there was a time for being a mother who daintily did her job and taught her child proper manners, and there was a time for being a mother who would do all she could, risk everything in her being, all for the safety of her children so that they could come home and know that there is a tomorrow for them. Vanilla knew, the time for being that mother with a fighting spirit was now.

"Vanilla was very persuasive about coming along." Knuckles gave a shy laugh, "Never mess with a mother's love I guess." Little did he know Amy could hear what was being said.

"I'm afraid you might have to stay on the wings Cream." Tails rubbed the back of his head, "I can't fit that many people in the seats, and I need the space in the cockpit."

Cream then moved to the space between the backseat and the tail of the Tornado; still holding Dite in her arms, "I can stay here just fine Mr. Tails." She beamed, "I'll be okay."

"If you need help holding on just let us know okay?" Sonic gave an amused smile as he climbed onto the wing, "We better hurry and go though, no time to just sit and chat."

"Yeah for once I agree." Knuckles got onto the opposite wing, "You ready Tails?"

"Yeah!" Tails jumped into the cockpit, "Hold on tight cause here we go!" He started up the plane and they began to set off; rising into the air as soon as they could and flying towards the opposite horizon.

"So where are we headed bud?" Sonic asked, holding tightly to the wing.

"According to my scanners there's an energy signal similar to Amy's by the Mystic Ruins. Since my workshop happens to be there we can crash at my place until Amy is better and conscious again. Hopefully we can get her first Heart Pearl at the same time."

"Two birds with one stone? I like that idea." Knuckles grinned, "But what are we gonna do if we run into Inani or something?"

"We kick ass of course!" Sonic laughed, "I look forward to it!"

"Can we just get to the Mystic Ruins already? I know you're excited but not everyone is prepared for any kind of battle." Knuckles rubbed the back of his head, giving a glance at Vanilla and Amy.

"Yeah well, okay fine." Sonic pursed his lips slightly, "But I call dibs on first hits."

Sonic only huffed, he didn't want to admit that Knuckles was right. He glanced back at Amy, he couldn't tell whether she was doing okay or not. But whatever happened, he had to save her and help her fight Inani. He couldn't help but smile, he was on an interesting adventure. He wondered if this was how everyone felt when they helped him save the world.

Dite watched as everyone talked with each other, it was an intriguing sight to see how different they all were yet they got along so well. Maybe time was a factor in that, and experiences. Dite smiled yet felt a sting in her heart. There were people she missed terribly and couldn't help but feel envy once more. It must be nice to have friends; a circle of people who loved and cared for one another. Even if they had the funniest way of showing it. She was content however, content with watching and enjoying everyone's company. She silently wished in her heart that one day she could feel the same affections that everyone had for each other. The closeness, the comfort, the freedom to speak their mind without fear. Dite found such relationships wonderfully complicated. Maybe one day she could explore those feelings for herself.


	4. Chapter 4 Preview

**Hey everyone uh, I decided to post a preview since it has been a while since I updated anything here. I have started writing the next chapters for things but just haven't gotten round to finishing it. Besides a lot going on in my personal life, I've also been just concentrating on drawing since it's my main hobby but I still would like to finish these stories of mine c:**

 **Anyway, I also posted this preview to let you guys know that I went and rewrote certain parts of the previous chapters because well I started writing Love and Emptiness back when I was still learning the characterisations and everything. Going back there were things I weren't completely comfortable with keeping so I rewrote it with a better understanding of the characters...eh I'm still learning but it improved at least.**

 **If it still hasn't changed yet uh give it time it will update to the rewritten chapters ouob**

* * *

As soon as the gang landed in the Mystic Ruins, Tails immediately raced into his workshop; spouting words about tracking the specific location of Amy's Heart Pearl in the area. Sonic chuckled at his younger brother's antics before getting off the wings of the Tornado and helping Vanilla and the now unconscious Amy. Meanwhile Knuckles helped Cream with Dite and Cheese; who was at first with Vanilla for a period during the flight. Cream went to her mother who was carrying Amy in her arms, she gently went to hold Amy's hand and they walked into Tails' workshop together.

"So what exactly do you think is going on with Amy?" Knuckles crossed his arms and eyed Sonic. The blue hedgehog shrugged.

"I don't really know, it sounds like Amy's heart grew?"

Knuckles raised a brow, "This isn't some kind of story Sonic. Don't tell me you're going to say that her heart grew three sizes or something."

"Of course not." Sonic shook his head; slightly amused by Knuckles' reference. "But that was what Dite said. Amy's reacting and her emotions are growing. Basically."

"Huh, an increase in heart capacity. I see." Knuckles scratched his head, "I suppose that means it's a good thing? I mean, if Dite says that she needs Amy's heart to defeat Inani…I guess Amy's gonna have a stronger heart now."

"Something like that." Sonic tilted his head, "To my understanding at least." He then waved to Knuckles as he started to jog into the distance, "I'm gonna go for a run for a bit, call me if Amy starts stealing Christmas yeah?"

"You know what I meant!" Knuckles called out as Sonic zipped away, "I guess I better go check on everyone else."

Knuckles entered Tails' workshop to see Amy lying on the sofa being tended to by Vanilla in the living room. "Where'd Cream go?" He asked, watching as Dite sat on the sofa arm by Amy's head; the little fairy swinging her legs as she placed a damp towel on Amy's forehead.

"She went to see if Tails needed any help." Vanilla replied with a smile, "Won't you be a dear and help me watch Amy while I check the kitchen? Tails said that I was allowed to use it as I wish."

"Sure thing Vanilla." Knuckles smiled.

"Oh thank you very much, is there anything that you would preferred to eat?"

"I think anything you make is pretty good for me." Knuckles held a thumbs up as Vanilla nodded and headed to the kitchen; leaving him with Dite and Amy. He turned to Dite and sat down in one of the chairs. "So, Amy's heart capacity increased?"

"Pretty much." Dite replied, "I really think Sonic had something to do with it. I mean Amy's heart had nothing but negative emotions until we found her with Sonic earlier. Anyway, this means that Amy has more capability of holding more love than before." Knuckles chuckled, surprising the lavender fairy.

"If anyone can hold that much it's probably Amy." He laughed, "She's usually so attached to Sonic, I'm not really surprised if he was the cause of her growth. Still though, you'd think that was all there was in Amy's heart."

"Love for Sonic?"

"Exactly." He looked at Amy with a smile, "She's certainly different from when I first met her. She's still kind of annoying but she's not all bad." He shrugged, "I first thought she was just a little fangirl for Sonic but boy was I wrong."

"A fangirl?" Dite leaned forward to listen to Knuckles.

"Yeah, she would follow him to the ends of the planet and search every nook and cranny just to be with him. But I guess seeing her with Cream and everyone else proves otherwise. She's well liked I guess."

Dite chuckled, "You really seemed to hold her in high regards." She then gasped and held her paws over her mouth, "O-Oh oh I'm sorry how embarrassing."

"What? What's wrong?" Knuckles began to stand from his seat when he noticed Dite waving her paws bashfully.

"How rude of me…" She muttered, "I don't think we've ever introduced ourselves properly."

\


End file.
